Gwoviel Feifer
Gwoviel Feifer is a Lordaeron priestess, who currently serves as the Education Minister for the Clergy of the Holy Light and previously as Prior-Assistant for Lord Chamberlain under what is now the Sedevacantist Council of Bishops. Physical Description Gwoviel has a rather unremarkable appearance. Se is a woman of below average height and is rather soft around the edges. Her skin is a warm clay brown shade and has few, mostly small, scars. The most noticeable are the small ill-healed claw marks peeking out from under her collar near the the back of her neck. Her hair falls just above her shoulders and is as straight as a pin. It’s dull black in color and one side is tucked neatly behind her ear. Her eyes are a simple brown, but her gaze is one of nonjudgmental warmth and compassion under strong and expressive brows. Her face is fairly round, her cheek bones practically unnoticeable under the plumpness of her face. Her nose is tall and strongly turned up, making it look a little out of place on her soft face. Her checks, nose, and forehead are splattered with sun damage that suggested a childhood spent outside. Her robes are simple, often white, and well cared for, although they tend to look disheveled, and her boots are of the well loved and well worn kind. She smells strongly of pungent medical herbs.Her voice is a melting pot of the soft, throaty Lordaeron accent and the brassy drawl of Stormwind, drawing words out far beyond their written length. Her tone is light, empathetic, and open. Her voice often shakes in the presence of the undead. Her bouts of illness and susceptibility to fever are some of her most well known traits. Often taken with colds and bugs she's put together to do lists for when she's on bed rest. Consisting mainly of readings and her lesson planning. A Weak Constitution Gwoviel’s weight, health, sleeping patterns, and stamina all fluctuate vastly depending on her current state of health. This is, in part, thanks to her weak immune system. She is often brought down by what might seem a simple stomach bug, and a head cold might just turn into something much worse if she isn't careful. Coat of Arms Gwoviel's Ecclesiastical Coat of Arms uses a blue background meant to symbolize truth, loyalty, and chastity as well as an image of a donkey meant to represent patience and humility. The motto translates to Light By Doing (Coat of Arms made by Popohnia) Recorded History Records of Family Should anyone take the time and effort to look up Gwoviel's family in census records: Records depicting the migration of Refuges from Stormwind to Lordaeron One Godfrey Feifer and one Anne Feifer - previous residence of Stormwind One Church general Census from the Cathedral of Tyr's Hand Household: Godfrey Feifer - country of origin, Lordaeron Anne née Bard Feifer - country of origin, Kingdom of Stormwind Gwoviel Feifer - country of origin, Lordaeron Census Records of resident from the new Human Settlement of Theramore Isle sent to The Archive in Stormwind Household: Godfrey Feifer - country of origin, Lordaeron Anne née Bard Feifer - country of origin Kingdom of Stormwind Patrick Bard - country of origin, Kingdom of Stormwind Wane Bard - country of origin, Kingdom of Stormwind Work in the Light's Hope Chapel wip Time in Northshire Church records in Northshire Abbey suggest that Gwoviel was there from roughly 33 L.C. to 35 L,C Move to Stormwind wip Time as a Lightwarden wip Joining the Clergy wip Illness and Departure to Westfall wip Return to Stormwind and the College of Canons wipCategory:Characters Category:Human Category:Priests Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Council of Bishops Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Lordaeronian Category:Bishops